mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Colbert
http://www.uncleodiescollectibles.com/img_lib/Robert%20Colbert%2023%2011-28-5.jpg 17 - Robert Colbert 1.jpg Robert Colbert (born July 26, 1931, in Long Beach, California) is an American actor most noted for his leading role portraying Dr. Doug Phillips on the TV series The Time Tunnel and his two appearances as a third Maverick brother, Brent Maverick in Maverickbefore being dropped from the series. Colbert first acted when he was a soldier based on Okinawa. He was a Clerk Typist with a Military Police unit who worked as a disc jockey for Radio Free Asia in the evenings. A woman in Air Force Special Services heard his voice and recruited him to act in a performance of The Caine Mutiny Court-Martial.p.50 Weaver, Tom I Talked with a Zombie Robert Colbert Interview 2008 McFarland. Hooked on acting Colbert returned to the US and acted on stage where he was noticed by Mickey Shaughnessy who recommended him to a talent agency. American actor Robert Colbert most noted for his leading role portraying Dr. Doug Phillips on the TV series The Time Tunnel .Robert Colbert,although on a tv special,called Irwin Allen a classy guy,he also found very cheep with tv production values.He kept on hearing about what a big budget the series had,but he couldn't see it.Although the series pilot appeared impressive and could alot of effort and money was spent on building the Project Tick Tock set,especially with Time Tunnel itself,from week to week the show looked cheeply made.For example,other series had real plants or even plastic ones,but Time Tunnel had paper plants. Colbert appeared in a number of minor films, including Have Rocket, Will Travel and was signed to a contract with Warner Bros. In 1961, forced by the studio to dress exactly as lookalike James Garner had in Garner's earlier role of Bret Maverick. Thinking of the inevitable comparisons to Garner that were bound to ensue, Colbert famously said to his bosses, "Put me in a dress and call me Brenda, but don't do this to me!" Colbert also appeared as the character Stuart Brooks on the TV soap opera The Young and the Restless from 1973 to 1983. His character Stuart Brooks died off-screen sometime before his wife Liz Foster returned to town in 1984. Stuarts young son-in-law - Snapper Foster, was played by a then unknown David Hasselhoff. In 1981, Colbert and Robert Culp were suggested by CBS as possible replacements for Larry Hagman's J.R. Ewing, after Hagman decided to hold out for more money (like his friend Carroll O'Connor had successfully done in 1974). Colbert was married to dancer/songwriter Dotty Harmony in 1961 for 15 years (Harmony wrote for Metric Music with Sharon Sheeley and had songs recorded by Rick Nelson). They have two children Cami and Clay. Cami is married to film maker Jon Freeman (Flesh Wound Films) who produces the highly successful Crusty Demon series of DVDs. Robert Colbert played David Hasselhoff Mitch Buchannon's father on the tv series Baywatch,whose name forget.Remember It?. Today Robert Colbert is 'retired' though he still makes occasional cameo appearances, takes part in Science Fiction conventions all across America, and enjoys Celebrity Golf Tournaments for fund raising events. Notes External links * * Robert Colbert at the Actor Database Category:People from Long Beach, California Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television personalities Category:1931 births Category:Living people de:Robert Colbert es:Robert Colbert fr:Robert Colbert sh:Robert Colbert